Behind Closed Doors
by Ms Hobgoblin
Summary: Inviting a stranger into your home is one thing,getting them to look after your kids,is another. How can one person change a family? When the balance is knocked, who will bring them back together. Trust is earned, not given ... 'Causing a Scene' series 1'
1. Chapter 1

**'Causing a Scene' series**

- various 'one and two shots' about the Tracy family, in different situations, but always managing to 'cause a scene' at some point.

For the purpose of this story the boys ages are :-

Scott ...11

John...9

Virgil...6

Gordon...4

Alan...2

(Lucy died in an accident shortly after Alan was born)

**Behind Closed Doors**

It started out just like any other ordinary day. Jeff Tracy thought it would be, by the colour of the sky as he watched the red haze of the sunrise in the east, covering the land in brightening shades of light. He glanced at the kitchen clock. It was quarter past seven.

She was late.

Again.

He sighed before taking another gulp of coffee. The bitter taste making him cringe as it slid down his throat. He had still not mastered the art of the coffee machine, nor any other kitchen applience. Lucy had finally given in to his lack of 'finese' in the kitchen, and put it down to him being too 'manly'.

Jeff's eyes glanced to the hallway as he heard someone desending from upstairs. The girl Jeff had hired to help look after the boys whilst he went to work, was not turning out as well as he'd planned it would.

Jeff knew the 'cheap option' of child care was not perfect, but he didn't have the money to spare, not with his three oldest boys in school, the younger two in Kindergarden. With his bussiness plans in full swing, he needed some reliable help with the boys and in the house to give him a peace of mind, and to stop him from feeling so guilty about all the extra hours he was doing now.

A few months after Lucy's death, Jeff promised Scott a chance to live his own life, without looking out for his younger brothers all the time. He had noticed that Scott's protectivness of his siblings went way over duty.Though, when Jeff approached Scott about getting in help, Scott had fiercly insisted that they didn't need anyone to help them. So Jeff had let it drop at his mother's insistance.

Grandma Tracy told him she thought maybe this was Scott's way of greiving, unable to stop the loss of his mother, he simply would not let anything else bad happen to the rest of his family. Scott himself would look out for, and protect them. She thought it was even possible that Scott, himself had no idea he was even doing it.

But lately, things started to change in the house. Jeff's boys were growing up.

Scott found a love and a talent for sports, but he was unable to get to all of the team training sessions because he took care of his younger brothers so much. Scott's coach spoke privately to Jeff and told him that if Scott could not attend all the training sessions, he would have to be dropped from the team.

Jeff imagined how bad Scott would feel if that were to happen, he also knew Scott would play it down, as if he, himself was not as important as his younger brothers.

And so, Jeff brought up the idea of hired help again. Reluctantly Scott agreed that it would help them, casting a tired glance at Alan and Gordon who were both asleep on the sofa, after another long day at the kindergarden.

Jeff refused to ask his own parents for anymore help. He sent them back to their own home a few months ago, insisting that he and his boys could, and would manage on their own.

Scott was great with his brothers and they loved him dearly. Scott never complained about looking out for his siblings, and Jeff relied a lot on his eldest son to help him out. Or rather, take the energetic boys off his hands when he needed to work, which was increasing at such at rate, Jeff barely saw them much anymore during the week.

But Jeff knew he had to sacrifce the time he had now. If he could make this work, he and his boys would never want for anything ever again, and he could spend as much time with them as he wanted too.

But Scott was growing up, and becoming involved in more activites in school. Jeff knew his own sanity would be short lived if he had to look after the four remaining sons on his own. It would be World War Three all over again.

Jeff reassured Scott that if the aupair did the school run, and took care of Alan and Gordon, keeping them entertained until Scott got back from baseball at 5.30pm instead of them going into the kindergarden for such a long time, it would be a big help.

And so he hired a 'nanny', or rather an 'Aupair'. The difference being the 'nanny' would be trained (and more expensive), and the 'au-pair' untrained and cheaper.

Not that he thought there was much difference. A girl to keep an eye on the boys and do some housework like Lucy used to do, was all he thought he needed. Jeff himself, and Scott could manage the rest on their own.

Afterall, Lucy and he, himself were not trained to bring up children. Not many parents were. So really, while they were tight on cash, trained or untrained never really came into the equation.

Jeff's mother had offered to come back over and help out when she found out what Jeff was doing. Jeff refused the offer. He knew his family needed to at least give it a go first. Jeff was not the sort of man to roll over and let other people do work that he could do or work out for himself.

Jeff's mother had retired a few years ago, and he felt she should stay in retirement, not be on call to look after five lively boys and their widowed father. Jeff was a proud man and the last thing he needed was his own mother hanging around telling him how to bring up his sons.

He did everything properly, through an agency. He had references and police checks done. The chosen candidate seemed to be everything he and the boys needed.

Jeff sighed again and heard the aupair making her way down the stairs.

"Morning, Emma" he greeted in his deep voice. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Good morning, Mr Tracy." The young bleached blond haired woman answered cheerfully. She liked her boss, and tried to impress him every chance she got. "We went down to the bar again. It was great, thanks."

"Thats nice. Look, I'm going to have to rush again this morning, could you, um, please make sure you are down here by seven am tomorrow? I have another important meeting to get to."

"Of course, Mr Tracy. No problem." She cringed inside, but didn't let it show. "I'm sorry if I held you up today."

Jeff smiled at her as he opened the door. "No worries, Emma. Tell the boys I'll be home late again tonight." He stepped out before remembering to say "Oh, and ask Scott to help John with his homework in the park, I won't get time to do it with him myself before the weekend. Bye."

Emma nodded and smiled at her employer as he shut the door behind him, then she scowled at the stairs as she heard the boys talking. She turned and started to get out the breakfast dishes for Alan and Gordon.

Scott appeared at the door with Alan in his arms and Gordon bouncing excitedly at his side. "Emma, Emma, are we having pancakes this morning?" young Gordon ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs. "Scott said you'd make us some. Mummy always made 'em on a Wed'day!"

Scott out Alan into his chair before grabbing six pieces of bread and putting them into the toaster, he avoided the glare she sent in his direction.

"Morning, Emma." Scott echoed his fathers greeting, "Virg and John will be down shortly and we'll head off to catch the bus. Has Dad just gone?" He looked to the window to see his fathers car pull away.

Emma untangled herself from Gordon and placed him on the kitchen counter. "No, he left ages ago. Your Dad said you have to take John to the park straight after school." She paused with an after-thought and added, "no baseball tonight."

She smirked inside as she saw his face fall in disapointment. "Don't worry Scott, I'm sure you're coach will understand."

She was lying. He knew she was, but there was nothing he could do about it. She was the adult, and his dad had gone out of his way to get someone into help. Not many people would work for a single man with five kids.

Jeff told Scott, before she came, that he had to make her feel as welcome as possible, and to do everything she told him to do. Not that Scott would do any less.

Gordon stood up on the counter and was riffling through the cuboards looking for flour, "I found it, Emma!" Was the shout of joy before he lost his balance and tipped the whole bag of flour over Emma, himself and the entire kitchen.

"Why you little bra.." She stopped herself in time, throwing a look of hate in Scott's direction as he quickly pulled out the toast and wrapped them up in bundles for him and his absent brothers, knowing she could not get him to clean up the mess.

"Get out of here! Look what you've done! If you can't stop distracting me from my job, just go... before I tell your father!"

Scott left the room quickly and bumped into John. "Hey, what's going on? What did you do this time?"

Scott handed John one of the wrapped up toast parcels, "You really don't want to know." The sound of Alan's laugher floated out the kitchen, "I'm taking you to the park straight after school, so I'll meet you at the gates, ok?"

"Sure. But don't you have practise tonight? I can wait 'till after, if you like?"

Scott smiled at his quiet brother's thoughtfulness, "Thanks, but its fine. Come on, lets get going." They paused at the front door, "Virgil!" Scott shouted as John opened the door and stepped out "Come on, we're going to be late!"

A thundering of feet was heard as Virgil dashed down the stairs and joined them. Together, they walked to the bus stop munching on their toast, unaware that a pair of unfriendly eyes followed them from the house.

TBTBTB

(Later that day)

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"Tracy Enterprises. Margaret speaking. How may I help you?" Jeff's secretary answered the phone, the woman's voice was friendly, as she continued typing the documents Jeff had asked her to do for him.

A flustered females voice broke through the secretary's concentration. "Please tell Mr Tracy to pick up his children from School. There has been an... inncident, and one of his sons is on his way to the hospital."

The secretary's face fell, "Oh my goodness! What happened? Which one is it?"

The woman ignored the question. "Can you get the message to Mr Tracy or not? If not, is there anyone else I can contact?"

The secretary pulled herself together. "No. I mean, yes, I will tell him right away. You should also contact Emma, she is the boys au-pair, or perhaps Scott..."

The woman on the other line went quiet for a moment. "Well, mam, I'm afraid we can't do that. Emma is... um... well, the police are here..." she trailed off.

"Oh my goodness! I'll get Mr Tracy right now. Can I have your name please?"

"I'm Ms Mason, the school secretary. If Mr Tracy can collect his boys from the Elementary School as soon as possible, I would suggest he goes on to the hospital, after he talks to the police. Thank you for your help."

And with that, the secretary heared the dialling tone.

She blinked as she digested what she'd just been told and wondered what had happened. Pressing the comlink on the desk, she waited for Jeff to answer.

"Yes, Margaret, what can I do for you? Is that document finished already?" He sounded busy, not really focused on her.

"I've just taken a call from the Elementary School, a 'Ms Mason', Mr Tracy. She asked that you collect the boys from school right away."

"Huh? What? Did you say Virgil's school? What has he done?" He glanced at his diary, he didn't have time for this, he had an important meeting to get to in half an hour. "Shouldn't they be home by now?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Ms Mason did'nt say, only that you need to collect the boys right away. And" she added "One of them is on the way to hospital..."

"What!" Jeff jumped to his feet, and looked at his watch as he strode out of his office and into the waiting room. It was 5.30pm.

"Where is Emma? She should have picked them up hours ago. And Scott? He's supposed to take John to the park for his homework after school? What happened? Who is it?"

Margaret had no answers for him, and as he left, she started to make the calls to cancel all the meetings scheduled for that day, and took the liberty to put on hold the meetings for tomorrow.

Margaret had never seen Jeff ramble before. But the fact that one of his sons was injured, and he didn't know which son, or how bad it was. It would be enough to worry any parent to ramble.

Even Jeff Tracy.

TBTBTB

(Earlier in the afternoon)

Scott walked to the school to meet with John. He could see his team mates on the playing field doing warm-up. He wanted to be with them, but pulled a 'sicky'. He had to take John to the park so he could continue his homework, as Scott walked he wondered how Alan and Gordon were coping today, after the disarster in the kitchen that morning.

He knew that Emma didn't look after them as well as she should. He could tell by the way they reacted to her when he came home from school in the afternon, and how their behaviour had changed.

Emma didn't like Scott. He wondered what he had done, for her to hate him so much. He admitted to himself that he never really like her either. He never did anything to get in her way, not really. But somehow, she always managed to have reason to shout at him (when no-one was about) or get him in to trouble with his dad.

She thought he was a pain, a spoilt brat. She kept telling him so, but never in front of anyone - not even his brothers. Those words were always spoken quietly. The feelings of self-doubt began to creep in.

He knew he should say something, but his dad had gone to so much trouble to get her, and it was all for him. So he sucked it up and kept it in. So long as his brothers were safe, and happy, Scott could cope.

Besides, Emma was always nice to his brothers, from what he could see. Virgil liked her, because she enjoyed listening to his piano playing. She even helped him out.

Scott felt a little jealous of that. She was trying to re-place their mothers shoes.

John liked her because she left him alone. He could work and study without any of his younger brothers bothering him.

Gordon thought she was great because she let him swim most of the day, and Scott was sure she gave him sweets and biscuits all the time to bribe him.

Alan, well Alan was at the age where he was clingy. Scott hated to leave his two younger brothers in her care, hated the fact that they started to ask for her instead of him. But either that or they'd be put back into kindergarden again. That was not an option, as far as Scott was concerned.

So he held his peace and took whatever she threw at him with his head held high, and sometimes his fists clenched behind his back.

That was, until last week, at least.

They had their first big argument.

Scott never normally argued. Not with an adult, and certainly not with a girl.

But what Emma was doing was wrong. She was not their mother, and she never would be. He had acutally shouted the words at her, when he heard Alan call her 'mummy' in the shop. He corrected his younger sibling in front of the cashier - who looked taken back - Emma had been pretending that Alan was hers since the moment she started to work with the family, and Scott had had enough.

He had to stop her before one of his siblings, or his father got hurt by her . He swallowed as he thought about what she'd said.

Who would his father believe when he found out? His eldest son, who Jeff had been told by Emma, that Scott was becoming 'differcult' because of his age, or would his Dad believe the au-pair, who seemed to be becoming the center of the family?

Scott hated it. He found himself not believing that even he had the right to say anything, not when his brothers seemed so happy.

When Scott arrived and stood outside waiting for the fair haired brother to arrive - no doubt he was talking to his teacher again, as usual. Scott looked around for Emma and noticed a couple of familiar figures playing alone on the upper school playground equipment. He looked towards the doors again briefly, before heading in the direction that he saw his two youngest brothers playing - unsupervised.

He guessed Emma was inside the school talking to Virgils teacher. Virgil told him that she did that a lot. Virgil never mentioned to him anything about the younger two being left outside on their own.

He held his breath as he saw Gordon swing upside down from the top of the climbing frame. He started to walk faster, but didn't shout as he didn't want to startle him and make him lose his grip on the high bar.

Alan disapeared from his sight and then a small cry from the bushes spurred Scott into action. He raced across the playing field and shouted out, "Alan!"

Gordon stopped his monkey antic's at Scott's paniced voice, and spotted his eldest brother tearing towards him. Thinking he was in trouble for something he let go and fell to the ground with a startled cry and a soft 'thud'.

Scott paused by Gordon long enough to check he was okay, before darting off towards where he'd heard Alan's voice.

Alan was being dragged away from the park by a woman towards a parked car. A man was anxiously waiting for them with the car door open.

"Stop!" Yelled Scott as he crashed through the undergrowth, "Stop! Let my brother go!"

The woman pulled harder, and the man began to shout, urging the woman to hurry, and to let out a few choice words of disapointment about being seen and caught in the act of kidnapping the child.

Upon hearing Scott's voice, Alan started shouting, screaming and struggling as only a two year old could in full tantrum mode. Thus making it almost impossible for the woman to keep a grip on him, first he started by the swinging his arms and legs wildly, then as Scott got closer he changed from hell cat, to limp and floppy. The woman was not expecting the change and dropped him in shock.

At that moment Scott arrived and pulled Alan by his arm and away from the woman. But in his haste to reach his brother before the woman got him in the car he missed the man approaching from his right.

The man raised his fist and swung at Scott, and all he heard before everything went black was Gordon screaming "No!"

TBTBTB

Emma was in the School chatting to one of the male music teachers.

It was about Virgil and how talented he was musically. The teacher was trying to convince Emma that Virgil should be given extra sessions at home with a private tutor, him for example.

Emma was intrugied, and had met the teacher - a Mr Hill, before.

Mr Hill had called for a meeting- which Emma failed to mention to Jeff, to discuss the boy's future, amongst other things. Both Mr Hill and Emma had been attracked to each other since Emma's first day working for the Tracy's.

But Emma had a dilemma.

Emma now saw herself as the boys 'mother' - all of them except that 'perfect' brat, Scott. Him, she would talk to Jeff about boarding school. Emma was falling for her famous, widowed boss.

Her friends thought she should 'go for it', and said they'd help her look amazing in his eyes. But then, this school teacher was much younger and a very good distraction for her at weekends.

She thought it wouldn't hurt to see Mr Hill, and with him coming over to the house to give Virgil extra sessions, could only score her points with Jeff, and she'd see Mr Hill as well.

Who said you couldn't have the best of both worlds?

She'd get Scott sent away for good, and she'd be rewarded with Jeff's gratitude - and maybe more.

TBTBTB

Emma left the younger boys - as usual, in the school grounds and told them to stay put. What she did'nt know was her 'so called friends' she'd met at a bar had involved some not so friendly types who decided that a little money would be an added bonus.

What they didn't count on was the eldest son.

They thought they'd take the youngest and all they had to do was issue a ransom, and claim that they took him whislt the eldest son was watching out for him, so the blame would lay on Scott.

No-one would get hurt. Everyone would get what they wanted.

The kidnappers would get money, Emma would get rid of Scott, and become an even more relied and needed person by Jeff.

But of course, it never went the way they planned it would.

After Gordon landed, he did the right thing and shouted "Stop!" his voice making the parents of his friends look over, before he himself ran after Scott into the bushes.

Luckily for all of them, Richard Kane, the school president, who was also the father of one of the Tracy boys friends, followed the boys. He knew Jeff well, and he consider Jeff a good friend.

Richard ran into the bushes and heard Gordon shout "No!" He was in time to see Gordon fall on his knee's next to his older brother as Alan was left in a crying heap on the floor, whilst the couple made their gettaway in the car.

"Hey, stop." Richard shouted and knowing there was nothing he could do, so he took the car's plates and typed it into his blackberry before contacting the police himself.

He knelt down next to a sobbing Gordon, and tried to consol Alan as well. He tried to reassure them, but it was no good. He checked Scott, who was unconcious on the ground, a cut on the side of his forehead. After checking for any broken bones, he picked up Scott and Alan, and carried them back the into the school grounds, with Gordon holding onto his trousers next to him.

Some of the other parents saw them coming and a few of them assisted in carrying the distrort boys into the school. Disgust from other carers and parents was aimed at the person who was supposed to be in charge of them. Some blamed Emma, others blamed Jeff. Rumers started to spread like wild fire as people talked.

Ms Mason was shocked to see them coming through her door in such a state. And once Scott was settled on the couch in the nurses office, Gordon and Alan were sent to stay with the secretary until his brothers arrived. An ambulence was called.

It arrived the same time as the police did.

Richard after resucing them, went in search of John, Virgil, and Emma. He found Virgil in the music room after one of the mothers said she saw the boys 'mother' go in there to talk to Mr Hill with Virgil.

He pushed open the door, and was surprised to see Emma and Mr Hill standing a much too close to each other as Virgil played a piece on the piano, unable to see what they were doing as the adults were behind him.

"I think you should come with me Emma. Mr Hill, I suggest you pack up your things,and be prepared to start looking for a new job." He was angry, Jeff's boys had been hurt, and here was their carer flirting with a teacher, with one of her bosses sons in the room!

Emma was shocked at the rude manner of man, who had been kind to her on many occasions, and answered him back "Mr Kane! Who do you think you are? Bursting in here like that! Virgil is in the middle of a music test to see which level he needs to practise at home."

"I'm the President of this school!" He snapped back, "And it's your job to look out for those boys. Now stop flirting with one of my teachers, and get out there to do your job! What kind of monster leaves a couple of babies outside on their own?"

He was on a roll, angry at what he had seen, and how the girl was reacting made his protective parental feelings surface. "If any of those boys has been hurt badly, you will be locked away in hell for the rest of your life! Now come with me, there are some people who want to talk to you."

He grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room, before he left, he realised that Virgil had stopped playing the piano and was looking wide-eyed at him. In a gentler voice he said, "Virgil, why don't you go to the office? Your brothers are there waiting for you."

Turning his attention to the music teacher, he told Mr Hill to stay put, or the police would soon be knocking on his door.

TBTBTB

Jeff made a personal speed record (within the law) from his office to his son's Elementary school.

The suited man pulled to a stop outside and was instantly aware of the police cars parked by the main doors. A group of parents and children had congregated around them and Jeff could not see what they were looking at.

He pushed past them and walked up the steps into the school.

An officer tried to stop him from going in, but he looked the man in the eyes and informed him "My sons are in this building, I've just had a call at work to come and collect them. Let me in."

The officer saw the concerned emotion showing in Jeff's eyes, even though his face was passive and buissnesslike. "What is your name, sir?"

"Jeff Tracy, and my son's are called Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan. Please, let me see my son's. I need to know they are alright."

"If you would just wait here Mr Tracy, I'll radio the sergant and see if you are allowed to enter the building..."

Jeff suddenly looked furious, but then Richard Kent spotted him outside the door.

He came to the door and pulled it open. "Jeff, you're here. Thank god! Come inside and I'll tell you what happened. What have they told you so far?"

The police officer moved to the side and Jeff walked past him. As the two men walked to the classroom where his children were, Richard explained what he knew to have happened.

Jeff's face became fearful as his friend told him that his youngest son was nearly kidnapped by a strange couple, and that had Scott not been there to rescue Alan, he would be gone by now. He also told him that the two youngest boys had been left alone in the playground, whist Emma had been in the school 'talking' to Virgils music teacher.

As they paused outside the classroom, Richard put a hand on Jeff's arm. "Scott was taken to hospital. He was unconcious when I found him, it was Gordon who shouted out that made me realise something was even wrong. Your boys are all very brave, and little hero's in the making."

Jeff put his hand on top of Richards in gratitude at his comments and for his help. Then they walked into the classroom.

TBTBTB

John waited by the gate, just as Scott had told him too.

He was surprised that his older brother, who was never late, was not there waiting for him.

He heard the police cars and watched them and the abulance pull into the school grounds, stopping outside the main doors. He watched as they all rushed into the school. John looked around at the people gathered by the doors, and thought that maybe Scott had gone over to see what was going on.

Curious, John decided to have a look for himself.

"What's happening?" He asked another boy who was watching the scene unfold.

The boy was older than him, and he looked down at John as he answered, "They're saying some dum kids got dumped by their mother in the playground, and they tried to murder each other."

John looked shocked. "Why would they do that?"

The boy looked like he was enjoying himself, "Sounds like they were mad, probably cannibals, or som'in like that. I heard there was loads a blood..and the kid who did it, is still hiding somewhere in there.." Nodding his head to the school where a police man was standing guard outside.

John's face paled at the thought. He really wanted to find Scott. He moved away from the teenager, and started to scan the crowd for any sign of his older brother. But he found none.

Then the doors of the school opened and the abulance men came out wheeling a trolley with someone on it. The crowd parted to let them get to the abulance, voices hushed as the person was loaded into the van. John stood on his toes to look, he saw a wisp of dark hair, and his brother's unmistakable face, even though it was bruised, bloody and had a mask over his mouth and nose to help him breathe.

John felt his own breath catch in his throat, this was not happening. Scott had been caught by the cannibal! Where were his other brothers? Where was Emma? He had to find them and check that they were safe.

Scared witless, John pushed his way out of the crowd and ran up the steps into the school to see if any of the teachers knew where his brothers could be. Maybe the Cannibal had them. His young, imaginative mind got carried away as he ran in a panic.

He felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and lift him off the ground. He screamed, thinking it was the cannibal. A man's voice was soothing in his ear, telling him to calm down, and that his brother was going to be alright.

Richard had seen the fair haired young boy in the crowd gathered around the cars as he watched Scott loaded into the ambalance. He knew John was smart enough to see that it was Scott on the stretcher, and proberbly had no idea why.

Richard watched the young boy run up the steps, and he called out to the lad, but John did not hear him. So instead he picked John up and carried him to where his other brothers were. As he carried the struggling child, whose heart he could feel beside his chest beating wildly, he spoke calming words of reassurance.

John calmed down and listened to Richard's voice, tears filled his eyes, but he never let them trickle down his face. Richard saw how brave John was being.

"Its going to be alright, John. Your Daddy is on his way. You stay in the class room with your brothers and Ms Mason, okay."

John took a shaky breath, "But what about the canabal? Won't he eat us? Where's Emma? Did he eat her already?"

Richard looked down at the young boy in his arms, not quite sure what he was talking about. "Um, Johnny, there is no cannibal. Emma is talking to the police, she's not been eaten." Then a sudden thought occured to him. "Did you think Scott had been eaten?"

John nodded yes. Bright eyes fixed on the man carrying him.

"Why would you think that?"

John's face screwed up, "The b...boy outside, he ... he said cannibals..., so I came to s..save my brothers..."

Richard was astonded at the loyalty the Tracy boys had for each other. John was obversly terrified, but he still came to look for his siblings.

Jeff Tracy was a lucky man indeed, for having such talented, bright, and good children. Most families could only ever hope of having one, but Jeff had five.

Wonders never ceased to amaze him. He wondered what amazing things the future held for these amazing children, and he only hoped that after all they had been through, they would grow up unscathed by the horrors of this mad world.

TBTBTB

To Be Continued...

I know, I still have 'Mind Games' on the go - and its going. Chapter 25 out soon (I promise!)

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up shortly...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, and a big thank you to those of you kind enough to leave a review. It really makes my day - and feeds the muse!!!

**Behind Closed Doors 2**

Jeff pushed the door open and strode into the classroom, Richard at his side.

Pausing at the familiar sight of his sons comforting each other, took him back a couple of years, to when he first broke the news to his children that their mother had past away. The memory froze him to the core.

Sitting on the carpet in the reading corner were four of his sons. Alan was cradled on John's lap, the two year old's face, which was red and puffy from crying was resting on John's shoulder. Alan's eyes were closed in exhausted slumber, and every few breaths the child would hic-up, due to crying hard for so long.

John and Virgil both looked up at their father as he walked in. The two older children both had haunted looks in their eyes as they waited patiently for their father to cross the room, which he did in a few short strides after Richard had gently put his hand on Jeff's shoulder to encourage the man to move forward. Jeff was pleased and shocked when suddenly Gordon threw himself into his fathers arms, crying out "Daddy! Scotty dead! Scotty dead!"

Jeff's heart stopped at the reaction his presence had caused in his sons. The solemn look of horror from Virgil, the pitying look of John and the grief stricken sobbing emerging from Gordon.

Jeff thank the lord that Alan was asleep in John's arms. He didn't think he could cope with the baby crying as well.

"Shh, Gordon. Scott's not dead. Its okay, you're ok now." Jeff looked over at John and Virgil again. "Boys. Are you all alright?" He asked quietly, pretty sure that they were both as shaken up as much as he was, but he was not really sure what else to say to them. "It's okay, boys, I'm here now. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Daddy's here." He rocked Gordon close to his chest, ignoring his own pain of the sulleness of his normally happy and lively children.

Virgil spoke for the first time since he entered the room a few hours ago, "We're okay Daddy. Mr Kent said Scott was looking out for us." Virgil looked to Richard for confirmation, and the man smiled nodding his agreement, "But he's gone somewhere... Emma's gone too. She is talking to the people. Allie wouldn't stop crying, I got scared because Gordon kept saying Scotty was dead..." The young boy gasp back a sob, and stopped himself from crying too.

Jeff moved Gordon into one arm and opened his other arm so Virgil could fit into the hug as well. "Scott has gone to the doctors. We can all go and see him soon, son." Virgil hugged him tighter, glad that someone he trusted was finally there. He felt safe with his brothers, but Scott and his father were the two main figures in his life. He was confused and scared about what he didn't understand. It reminded him too much of the time when his mother had left them.

"John, how are you holding up over there, son?"

"I'm fine, sir." The blond haired nine year old was paler than usual, and Jeff wondered what had been running through his imaginative head for the last two hours. "Alan fell asleep a while ago, he cried the whole time. I don't really know what happened, no-one will tell us anything. What happened to Alan, Gordon and Scott, Daddy? Why didn't Scott meet me at the gate like he promised? Where's Emma?"

Jeff sighed.

Why did things always happen to his family? He looked to Richard, his eyes troubled, knowing he was going to have to answer his son's questions, but that he was also going to have to leave them while he talked to the police.

He probably should have talked to the police first, but he had to check on his boys. Just to make sure they were okay. It was selfish of him, but at that moment he did not care. All that mattered was that they were safe and together...except for Scott.

Richard moved past Jeff and squatted down on the floor next to John, he pushed a wisp of stray hair out of Alan's eye before looking up at Jeff. He answered what Jeff could not. "Johnny, I'm sure Scott was waiting for you at the gate, just like he said. But he needed to rescue your brothers..."

"From the cannibal?"

Jeff looked surprised. "What?" Richard smiled slightly at both father and son.

"No. John, I told you, the boy in the play ground was lying to you. There are no cannibals." He winked at Jeff, before continuing. "Some 'strangers' wanted to take Alan home with them, and Scott saw that Alan was talking to them. You know not to talk to strangers, right?"

John nodded, "Yes. But Alan is a baby, he doesn't know that yet."

Jeff felt relief that Richard was explaining things to his children in such a way that the boys would not be having nightmares - or he hoped they wouldn't. He was not so sure about himself though.

"Exactly. So Scott went to tell him not to..." Richard was cut off by another outburst from Gordon.

"But the stwangers killed Scott!" Jeff squeezed Gordon tighter. "I saw 'em make Scott bleed, he was dead!"

"No, no, no, Gordon. Scott is just asleep, he's gone to see the doctor to make his cut all better." Richard tried reassuring the youngest from what he had seen. He noticed that John started to look horrified by Gordon's words. "Jeff, I think you should go and talk to the police now. Then come back here and get these boys home. I'll go and check on Scott for you, after you come back here."

Jeff felt both Virgil and Gordon hold him tighter, and once again, he found himself wishing Lucy was still with him. How was he going to convince the boys to let him go and talk to the police before he took them home? He wanted to see Scott for himself. He needed to see that Scott was alright. He wanted to find out why Emma had left his sons alone.

But there were only so many things one person could do.

"Jeff. Give me the boys. We'll be here when you get back." Richard was now standing next to him. "Come on boys, Daddy will be back after he has had a little chat to the people next door. Then you can all go home, ok?"

Jeff smiled at Richard his thanks, and gently eased Virgil off himself and the boy turned and held on to Richard, once again putting on a brave face.

Gordon was not so easy. "No. I want to stay with you, Daddy! Don't go! Emma left us too, and then stwnagers get Allie, Don't go! Plwease!"

Jeff felt his heart constrict with sorrow, and then anger.

If Emma had been doing her job properly, his boys would never have been in this situation. Scott would be in the park with John, and the others should have been playing happily at home, while he would be at work in his meeting. A flash of guilt pierced his stomach, he should have been at home with his children. He should be looking after them, not spending so many hours in the office.

The look on his face must have given away his thoughts, as Richard gently pulled Gordon off him and gently said to him, "Go. You are doing the best you can. Everything will be alright, you'll see. So just answer the police's questions and get back here as soon as you can. None of this is your fault, Jeff."

Jeff pulled himself together. Now was not the time for blame, it was time for answers and family. He ruffled Gordon's and Virgil's heads before turning and leaving the room, Gordon's restrained sobs echoing in his ears. He could feel his son's eyes all staring holes in his back as he left. He would make it up to them later.

TBTBTB

Scott blinked slowly as he began to wake up.

The eleven year old frowned as he came more aware of his surroundings. He tried to think where he was, and why he fell asleep. But the thoughts kept escaping him.

Scott looked around and he saw that he was in a white room.

Hospital, was his first thought. He hated them. His mother had died in one, they were always so white and clinical. It brought memories back, and Scott made an effort to push them away.

But they kept coming.

Scott had been one of the last people to talk to his mother before she past away that night a couple of years ago. She whispered to him that she wanted him to look out for his little brothers,and he'd given her his promise instantly. She smiled at him before closing her eyes and then the monitors started beeping loudly and he found himself whisked out of the room by someone.

Placed once again in a waiting room, looking after his baby brothers. He knew straight away what his father had come to tell them when he saw his fathers face as he pushed the door open, Jeff saw them sitting on the carpeted floor with books scattered around them, opening his mouth to speak...

Scott pushed himself to a sitting position, he was not going to stay in this hospital a moment longer. He needed to find his brothers, and then it hit him.

Alan being dragged into a car by a strange lady, Gordon shouting out, then everything had gone black.

Scott began to panic. What had happened to his brothers? Where were they? Where was his Dad? Scott slid to the floor and held onto the bed as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Steadying himself, he walked over to the door and peered out.

There were a few nurses walking about, and he could see some people talking heatedly to a receptionist. He knew no-one would pay him any attention, just like before. That was how he had managed to get in to see his mother...

Scott sneaked out and found the patient white-board. He saw his name written, but none of his brothers.

Looking around, he wondered why he had been left on his own?

Scott swallowed his disapointment that his father was not there for him, but he thought there was proberbly an important meeting that he was attending, and that his father would come over afterwards.

Scott wondered where Emma was, and realised that she was most likely at home, with his brothers. Jealously swept over him, but he pushed it away, guilty that he was feeling what Emma said he would.

He didn't want to believe her, but she was right. No-one was here for him. No-one cared that he was in hospital. He was alone, the family could manage without him.

He felt tears threatening, but he pushed them away as well.

"Hey lad. Boy, what are you doing out of bed?" The male nurse had walked up to Scott from behind and put a hand on his shoulder making him jump. "Come on, kid. Back to bed." He let himself be manovured back to the room.

Scott never said a word, but stayed quiet until the nurse was about to leave the room. "Where is my family?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The nurse felt a pang of sorrow for the boy, and walked back over to him. "You came in alone, son. I'm sure your folks will get here soon." The nurse gave him a smile as he turned to leave.

"How long have I been here?" Scott was afraid for his brothers, if they had been taken, he needed to get out and help his dad find them.

The nurse turned back, sadly. "Just over three hours. Get some rest, kid. The doctor will be back again shortly, now you're awake. We just need to ask you a few questions."

Scott lay back down on his pillow and let his mind drift as to what could possibly have happened to his family, and why weren't they there yet? Three hours was a long time...

TBTBTB

Emma was released from the police, after telling them that she had left the two younger children in Scott's care whilst she had gone into the school to talk to Virgil's teacher about extra lessons.

She was shocked when they told her that Alan had nearly been kidnapped, and that Scott had been injured rescuing his baby brother. She found out from them that Scott had been taken to hospital, alone, and she requested that as the boys father was on his way to the school, that they allow her to go and see Scott at the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital just as Jeff went in to talk to the police.

They told him what she had said, and Jeff knew something was wrong. Scott played Baseball after-school, and should have taken John to the park after he got home from school.

And since when had Emma started seeing the teachers about his children, and when was she going to tell him about them having extra lessons?

Jeff had a bad feeling, and he went back to talk to his children. He needed to find out what had happened, and it was obvious to him that the police knew nothing.

TBTBTB

The door to Scott's room opened.

He looked over, expecting the doctor, but hoping it would be his father. His face fell when he saw who it was.

Swallowing, he greeted her. "Hi, Emma."

She shut the door quietly, and walked over to the side of the bed. "Hello, Scott. Your father is not very happy with you, so he sent me to come and collect you."

Scott looked down. What had he done wrong? Had Alan been taken? "Where are my brothers? Are they safe?"

Emma frowned at him. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me? I said your Dad's angry with you, so stop thinking about your brothers and start listening to what I tell you, brat!"

Scott looked back at her, his eyes narrowing. "I don't believe what you say, so why should I listen to you?" He retorted back, anixous for news of his family.

Emma looked furious, "How dare you speak to me like that! When your Father finds out about your lip, he'll send you away for good. And I say about time too!"

She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out of the bed. "Get dressed, I'm taking you home and I don't have time for one of your petty arguements.."

The door opened and in walked the male nurse from earlier, "I've got your clothes here, kid. Your mum did come, see, I told you your family would get here." And he put the bundle on the bed and left the room, not noticing the tension between the two.

Silence followed him as Scott and Emma faced each other off.

Scott felt that familiar anger rise-up within him.

Emma looked smug. She loved it that people thought she was married to Jeff Tracy, Ex-Astronaut. She never failed to name drop wherever she went.

"Get dressed. Meet me outside in two minutes -otherwise you'll be going home in your night dress." She walked out before Scott could think of a come back.

He put his clothes on quickly, he needed to talk to his father. He needed to know if what she said was true.

Scott opened the door and found Emma waiting for him in the reception area. She was signing the paperwork for him to be released. "Ah, there's the lad right now, Mrs Tracy. Scott, your mother is taking you home now. I know the doctor told you that you'd be staying in over night, but we're letting your mother take you home tonight. It's not everyday we get famous families come into the hospital!"

Scott had had enough. "She's not my mother." He ground out, his teeth clenched in anger, and his fist balled at his side. How dare Emma use his fathers name, and pretend to be their mother.

Emma glared at him, before putting on a fake laugh. "Boys! I swear he think's he's a teenager sometimes!"

The receptionist looked at them knowingly. "Scott, you shouldn't speak to your mum like that. Be good now, and don't get yourself worked up. I don't want to see you here again."

"Yes, mam." Scott answered, the gentleman in him not able to speak rudely to the receptionist.

Emma smirked and walked over to Scott. "Come on, son. Let's go. Thank you." She smiled at the other woman, who smiled and waved warmly as they headed around the corner towards the lifts.

Scott tried to shrug her hand off his shoulder, but she only gripped him tighter, digging her nails into his skin through his top. "Stop struggling, you brat. You're lucky that I would even come to live with your family. Your lucky I came, your dad and brothers need me. No-one else would put up with you."

They walked towards the lift, people were already waiting there for it to come.

Scott got out of her grasp halfway down the corridor, and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it. "Don't touch me! Just wait until I tell dad about you! You should have been watching my brothers! Alan could be gone for all we know!"

Emma looked furious, "I do know my job! You should stop sticking your nose in where its not wanted, brat! Your dad knows that 'you' were in charge of the boys today, why do you think he sent me? He can't bear to look at you!"

She moved forward and grabbed his arm tightly, twisting it as she pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear.

Neither of them noticed the lift doors slide open and a tall figure step out.

"You will address me as 'Mother' in public from now on,just like your brothers do."

Scott rebelled quicker and more violently than she expected. "No! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" He yelled, pushing her away, "Leave us alone! We were fine before you came along, we have a mother, and you're NOT her! You'll NEVER be her!"

Emma stumbled slightly as he pushed her, but she came back at him fast, she had two hands on him now, and she shook him as she hissed back. "Fine, huh? Scott, don't you see how selfish and self-centered you are? Your brother's love calling me 'mum', and your dad see's me that way too!" She was ranting now, and Scott began to think she was crazy. "If you left, the family and I would be perfectly happy! But no, you seem to think the family revolves around you! Always trying to find out about everything and control everyone!"

She shook him again, and he gasped out in pain, "Well, I've got news for you buster, You're dad told me he's had enough of you - he's sending you away to boarding school!"

Scott paled, and his eyes widened in horror.

But she hadn't finished with him yet. "Your dad hates you, Scott." Some spit landed on his face and he cringed away from her, but she still held him tight. "He told me it was your fault that your 'mum' died - he told me he wished it was you who died instead!"

Scott inhaled a sharp breath, he felt like his heart suddenly stopped beating and his knee's went weak, all he wanted to do was sink into the floor and disapear forever. His eyes welled up, his head hurt, his arms were bruised, he was tired. His breathing deepened and he could not control it as it increased until he felt like he was almost panting. But all he could think were they final words that echoed in his head.

Then a stern voice made Emma snap her head around to the lifts.

"UNHAND MY SON!" Jeff Tracy bellowed from the lift. He was fumming and had heard everyword spoken between the two. He had been so shocked that he'd been unable to move or say anything until the completely defeated look on his son's face spured him into action.

"Mr Tracy!" Emma gasped out. She hadn't noticed when he arrived, and was not sure what he'd heard her say, so she tried to cover her tracks. "Scott was disespecting me again! I think he must have been hit on the head harder than the doctor thinks. Maybe he should stay overnight...?" She faded off at the look on her employer's face.

She swallowed. He looked like he was about to commit murder, and she was going to be the victim.

A small crowd of people had watched the scene caused between Emma and Scott, but none of them had heard the malicoius words that Emma spoke to the eleven year old. They thought that Scott was a delincquent boy who liked to abuse his mother verbally in public.

Jeff looked around at the people gawping at them, and asked a woman close by, "Get security up here, now. This woman is attempting to kidnap my son."

A few people in the crowd gasp in shock, they had all heard Scott shout out that she was not his mother, they had also seen the way she man-handled the boy.

Emma released Scott, who sunk to the floor on his knees, bending his head down to his chest.

Jeff glared at Emma and she took a shaky step back from Scott, who had not reacted since sinking slowly to the floor. Jeff knelt down next to his eldest son, and wondered how much damage had been done. How long had Emma been verbally abusing him? What else had been said behind the closed doors, when he left his children alone with this woman?

Jeff held those thoughts at bay, and tried to get Scott to look at him. "Scott, son. Look at me. Come on, I'm here, and nothing Emma said is true. I love you, we all love you."

Scott never moved, and Jeff reached forward and put a hand gently on Scott's chin, lifting his head so he could see his son's face. Scott was paler that Jeff had ever seen his normally tanned son. He avoided his fathers eyes, and his forehead was covered in little beads of sweat. Jeff could feel the small body in front of him tremor slightly, and realised that Scott was going into shock. "Scott, look at me. Scott, please." Jeff's voice pleaded with the dark haired boy on his knees, "Please Scotty. I need you. Your brothers need you. Please look at me, son."

Scott's eyes moved up and Jeff saw that even though he seemed to be looking at him, his eyes were glaced over.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice interupted. "This is a hospital, not a circus! Ah, security, here please! Break-up this disturbance at once!"

A doctor walked over, and noticed it was his young patient. "Scott, what are you doing dressed and out of bed?"

Jeff looked up at the man. "I'm his father. What's wrong with him? I can't get him to respond to me, please help him."

The doctor quickly knelt down next to Jeff and felt Scott's pulse. "Hm, increased heart rate, pupils dilated..." He mumbled to himself as he checked his patient. "He's gone into shock. He proberbly overexcerted himself. This boy should be in bed."

Jeff scooped his 11 year old son up, and followed the doctor back to Scott's room, with the child laying limply in his arms. Jeff's eyes flicked over Scott's bandage in his head, and wondered how much damaged had been done, not just from the wound.

TBTBTB

A few weeks later

"Pancakes! Yay!" Gordon ran around the kitchen whooping with joy, Alan giggling at his brother, and clapping his hands shouting "Cakes, cakes!"

Grandma Tracy smiled at her grandson's as they played around the kitchen. She whisked the batter with a fork and walked over to the stairs. "Boys, come on down. Breakfast is ready."

Two sets of feet were heard thumping down the staircase as John and Virgil made their way down to the kitchen. No-one made pancakes as well as Grandma Tracy did.

"Wash your hands, boys." She ordered them, and to her amusment a few groans emitted from their mouths.

She put the first pancake in front of Alan, and John helped him add syrup to it.

Gordon was bouncing up and down in his chair, "Me next, me next, please Gran'ma!"

She happily produced another pancake from the pan onto a plate for him, and Virgil helped him make a picture of a fish on it with the syrup.

She watched her grandson's with pride.

They had been through so much, there was no way that Jeff would get her to leave now she was back. Family helped family. She looked out the kitchen window before adding more batter to the frying pan.

"I wonder how your father is getting on with Scott.." She wondered to herself.

TBTBTB

It had been a stressful time for the whole family.

Jeff put together what had been happening in his home, without him even being aware of it.

He sacked Emma, and reported her to the police and the agency he found her through. They promised him that she would never work with children again.

Mr Hill was put on probation from the School. He hadn't really done anything wrong, but Virgil was switched into another class.

The kidnappers were caught and arrested on charges of attempted kidnapping and attacking a minor.

Grandma Tracy flew straight to Kansas when Jeff told her what had happened, insisting that she would look after the boys herself, until Jeff had sorted out his buissiness out.

She also insisted that Jeff took some time off work to spend with his boys. Especially after seeing Scott looking so depressed in the hospital.

Once Scott was released and back home with his family, Jeff announced that he and Scott had a trip to make. The boys were quiet at first, then one by one they all started to smile and wish both their dad and oldest brother lots of fun and adventure on thier trip.

Gordon asked that they bring him back a whale, and Scott just smiled. Alan gave Scott a chubby cuddle before he left. John lent Scott one of his favourite books, and Virgil painted a picture of the family for Scott to take with him.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Scott cried himself to sleep that night. Alone with his dad on a campsite, Scott once again felt loved and needed.

He knew his family loved him, and he voweled that no-one would come between him and his family ever again. They were his, and each and everyone of them were worth protecting.

He kept his promise to his mother.

Forever.

The End

TBTBTB

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Please let me know what you thought - even if you think it was a load of rubbish, or if you think I had the 'Tracys' out of character too much... it's nice to get some feed back, or how else will I improve?!?!?!

Thanks for reading.

Hob x


End file.
